


smirk

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: High Heels, Lace Panties, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	smirk

Ray didn’t think Turnbull even could smirk.

Well, intellectually, he knew that it was possible, but he wouldn’t have predicted it. Wry smiles, sure. Those were frequent enough. But an actual, honest-to-god, smirk? No.

It’s more of a surprise than seeing him wearing nothing but lacy panties, stockings, garters, and, astonishingly, high heels.

But there he is, lounging on the sofa, looking not only perfectly comfortable and at ease, but confident, conniving, and knowing.

“Whoa.” It’s the last coherent sentence that Ray gets out until the next morning.

The next day finds Ray trotting up the steps of the Consulate. Ren stands sentry duty, motionless except for an almost imperceptible wink that somehow still manages to convey salaciousness.

Ray misses the top stop and nearly face-plants right on the concrete.

He knows he’s imagining the look of delight on his boyfriend’s face. He suspects, however, that his hunch about what Ren is wearing beneath his uniform is correct.

Six hours, give or take, and he’ll know for sure.


End file.
